Luca: The Mad Blight
by Andrew Glasco
Summary: Luca Blight reflects on his past in a very strange place, in a very strange situation. Don't expect anything normal from Luca Blight!


Luca: The Mad Blight  
Andrew Glasco  
gohankun@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
He looked at the blade of his fine sword with bloodshot eyes. Blood ran down the blade ominously,  
slowly dripping off at the blade's tip, only inches from the ground. He smirked at the sight.  
  
"Blood," He said simply, no emotion entering his voice.  
  
Luca Blight looked around himself. Flames covered the entire village, his Highland troops hunted  
down survivors whom tried to escape.  
  
(Fools...there is no escape from me...)  
  
A young girl ran through the door of a flaming house, screaming in horror. Luca chucked at the  
sight, and with a quick movement, stepped into the girl's path. The girl gasped in surprise and  
fear as she barely managed to stop herself before colliding with Luca. The girl shook in terror  
as she quickly and unsteadily began to back away. Luca laughed maniacally, raising his   
blood-coated sword above his head.  
  
"Insolent pigs...vain dogs...I will kill you all!!"  
  
The girl screamed as she turned, and began to run. Luca grinned, his eyes shining in delight.  
He thrust his sword down to his chest level, and thrust it forward as he jolted ahead.  
The girl's body fell limp only an instant after the blade pierced her heart. Luca smirked, and  
roughly pulled the sword from the corpse. The girl's blood flung out from the force of the pull,  
and some blood droplets splattered onto his face and armor.  
  
Luca slowly raised his free hand, the screams of another man from not far off reaching  
his ears, and cupped his hand to his breastplate, letting some of the splattered blood pool off  
into his hand. After several moments, he extended the hand forward, and examined the crimson   
liquid.  
  
"...Blood," Luca stated once more, his voice taking on a calm edge.  
  
Luca's mind wandered back to the past.  
  
* * * * *  
The young Luca Blight looked on in fear as the Muse troops banged on the door. The door bulged  
from it's hinges at every bang. Luca looked up at his mother, looking for reassurance. She looked  
down at him in return, her green eyes shining, and smiled warmly, despite the danger that   
threatened to enter at any moment.  
  
Luca smiled back at her, though not able to keep his fear out of his eyes as his mother had.  
His mother patted his ruffled black hair.  
  
"Luca, listen to me,"  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
"No matter what happens to me, you have to stay quiet. Promise me that you will always live   
strong. Listen to what your heart tells you, and do what you feel is right...do you promise me,   
Luca?"  
  
The young Luca blinked at his mother, not comprehending why she would ask such a thing.   
Nevertheless, he loved his mother, and would promise it if it would make her happy.  
  
"...Y-yes, mother. I promise."  
  
"Good, Luca...remember..."  
  
Just then, the door gave way, and slammed open violently. Muse troops rushed into the room.  
Luca's mother stood up from the bed in which she sat; Luca quickly mimicked her, and stood as  
well. The troops ran over, 3 of them grabbed his mother, and two others grabbed Luca.  
  
"Mother!!" Luca screamed.  
  
"Remember, Luca!" Luca's mother struggled.  
  
With that, the guards carried him away. Luca remembered being carried off to a dark dungeon...  
he was tortured in a cell for a long time before the Royal Guard arrived, and freed him. Despite  
his wounded, whip-imprinted back, he struggled to find his mother. When he arrived back 'home',  
he went quickly to his mother's room. As he looked through the doorway, he was horrified by the  
sight that met his eyes. His mother's body lay there in a pool of blood, a large gash in her  
neck being the source. Luca took several uneasy steps forward, tears mingling with his sweat from  
his earlier whipping. That pain was nothing compared to the one he felt inside now. He fell to  
his knees in front of his mother's limp form, laying his head on her arm, and sobbing quietly for  
a long time. No one came. His father never came. Nearly an hour later, his tears began to die   
down, his eyes now red and swollen. He remembered his mother's promise then.  
  
Live strong...  
  
"I will live strong, mother..."  
  
Luca's anger slowly began to consume him.  
  
"I will live strong...and I will make all those who try to stop me writher in this pain that I  
feel...in this pain that you felt, mother!! They will suffer like the pigs that they are!! I   
swear this on your blood, mother..."  
  
Luca cupped his hands in the pool of his mother's blood, letting some of it flow into his hands  
in a miniature pool. He then raised his hands to his mouth, and drank of her life blood, his vow  
now complete.  
  
Luca grinned madly, his tears disappearing forever more...  
  
* * * * *  
Luca grinned as he stared at the blood in his hands, the flames of the burning houses   
illuminating the crimson liquid in the darkness.  
  
"Yes, mother...I am fulfilling my vow."  
  
Luca smiled as the smell of burning flesh assaulted his senses, finally jerking himself back into  
reality. He looked back down at the blood in his hands, and raised them to his mouth, drinking  
of the young girl's blood. Luca soon lowered his hands to his sides, blood now running down from  
the corners of his mouth, and grinned.  
  
"Yes, mother. My heart is leading me on my path...it smiles it's approval..."  
  
Luca's eyes narrowed, and he laughed humorously; his laughter chimed in unison with the dying  
screams and yelping of terror.  
  
Luca Blight was home.  
__________________________  
  
Author's notes: So, what did you think? Did I make him a little too crazy?   
I don't think so. I think he was completely psychotic. I wanted to do this  
to try to show a bit into Luca's past, and why he is so maniacal. Sure, it's   
not enough of an excuse for all he does, but none the less, in the game, he   
does say that his father did nothing why he and his mother were saved  
by the Royal Guard. This is how I saw it happening. Anyway, please  
review if you have time! I'd like to see how good I am at portraying  
a madman considering how different it is from most of my reflective writing!  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
